The Fallen Angel
by FutureAuthor45
Summary: Jennifer Collins' world was destroyed when Bobby Singer, the only father figure she had after her parents passed, died. Sam and Dean take her with them on their cross country journey, but is Jennifer hiding something bigger than the boys could imagine? And why is she so familiar to Castiel? Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R! : )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all for reading my first SPN fanfic! I'm not for sure what season this is set in, just sometime after Bobby and Gabriel 'died'. (I put it like that, cause with SPN you never know lol) I don't own SPN or the characters, just my OC. Please R&R! : )

Waking up was probably the worst thing for Jennifer Collins. Waking up each day, was waking up having to remember all the people that she had ever cared about die. She slipped on a dark red flannel shirt, jeans, black boots, and braided her dark brown hair. She was only 16, but lived in an old cabin out in the woods. After her parents died, the only parent like figure she had left was a man named Bobby Singer. Bobby had found her when she was little, right after he had killed her family. Yes, Jennifer was apparently born a Wiccan, but Bobby saw that she was different than the others. He took her in, and raised her as a hunter, teaching her to kill monsters and spirits. Jennifer was born a 'natural' meaning she always possessed the ability of magic, she never had to sell her soul or anything of the sort to achieve it. She was a skilled enough hunter, so she preferred not to use magic to kill a monster. Problem was, it was dangerous for her to Be out and about, being a Wiccan and all. Bobby warned her not to draw attention to herself, afraid another Hunter passing through would track her scent and kill her. He showed her a small cabiny out in Montana, and told her if anything every happened to him to go straight there, and wait for two brothers known as the Winchesters to come along. Jen, as she liked to be called, had heard Bobby talk about the brothers before. Apparently they had stopped hundreds of demons and even stopped the apocalypse, but Jen never imagined meeting them. That is until the day she got the news Bobby had died. Even with all the instructions he had left for her to do, she still felt utterly lost. Still, she managed to get herself together enough to flee to the small cabin hidden in the woods of Montana.

Grabbing a gun filled with silver bullets, she headed outside into the open woods. She had heard a loud commotion going on a little ways in the woods the other night, and wondered if it was a gang of vampires. Bobby had taught her that the only way to kill a vampire was execution style, but Jen didn't take that many weapons with her when she fled. A silver bullet would probably only stun them, if that, but what else could she do? When she left, she only took a dagger and gun.

Jen carefully made her way through the woods, making sure to avoid twigs and anything else that could make a sound. Snap! She quickly turned around with her gun cocked and ready to shoot. She slowly walked towards where the sound came from before hearing two people talking. She slammed herself against the back of a tree in hopes of avoiding whoever the people/creatures were. The things stopped, and Jen heard a gun of theirs cock. It was now or never, if this was the way she died then okay. She would die taking down these sicko's, the kind of monsters that killed Bobby. With a swift movement she came out from her hiding place with her gun up to her face ready to blow something's brains out.

"Dean, no!" She heard someone yell before realizing she had a gun like the one she owned pointed at her face.

"Dean?" Jen muttered, putting her gun down. "As in Dean Winchester?"

Dean gave the other man with him a quick glance before turning back to her. "Yeah, how do you know that?".

"You're the brothers that Bobby said would come for me if he ever..."

That's where she paused, because she didn't want to say 'if he ever died'.

The other brother, which if you could remember right was named Sam, could sense the pain in her voice and tried to change the topic. "You're Jennifer?"

She nodded. "Raised and trained to hunt by Bobby. One of the best hunters around." She said with a slight smile on her face from the good memories she had.

"You're right about that." Dean half smiled while putting his gun back in it's holster.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sam asked.

"I heard some commotion out here last night, thought it might be a gang of vampires." She said shrugging, hoping they wouldn't get mad at her for being out there alone.

"You do realize you can't kill a vamp-" Sam started to say, probably to correct Jen on her wrong choice of weapon.

"I know." She said nodding. "But it's all I have. Wouldn't kill them in the least, but hopefully it would stun them enough for me to get away."

"Smart thinking." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Jen smiled before realizing how dangerous it was for the three of them to just be standing out in the middle of the woods.

"How bout we head back to the cabin? It's probably a lot safer then just standing out here in the open." The brothers nodded, and followed Jen back to the small cabin she called home.

Opening the cabin door, Sam and Dean saw how much the cabin looked like Bobby's old house. It was very old looking, from the curtains to the rug. Still, it was very well kept for only one person living in it.

"So you really new Bobby?" Sam asked while picking up a an old picture frame of Jen and Bobby.

"Yep, I've known him since I was a kid." She said while making coffee for the three of them. "He found me the day my parents died."

She made sure to leave out the fact that she was a Wiccan. Once she thought about it, how would the brothers react to her being a person that they hunt every day?

"I'm really sorry about you're family, Jennifer." Sam said kindly.

"It's okay." She said trying to put a smile on.

"How do you all know him?"

"He was always a family friend, and was almost like a father figure to us after our actual dad passed." Dean said, taking in his surroundings as well.

"I'm very sorry about you're dad, but it's sort of funny when you think about it." Jen said half smiling, causing the brothers to look at her in confusion.

"Bobby seemed to be like a father figure to all of us." The brothers smiled, before Sam chuckled.

"I'm sure Cas, would love to meet Jennifer."

"You can just call me Jen." She said smiling, but who was this Cas?

It's like Dean could sense her confusion, so he smiled.

"Cas is an angel friend of ours. He knew Bobby as well."

"Then I think I would like to meet this 'Cas' fellow."

Almost as soon as she said it, a flutter of wings came from behind her. Turning around she saw a man dressed in a suit, with a blue tie and a trench coat.

"You called?" the supposed angel looked at Sam and Dean, tilting his head in confusion.

"This is the famous Jen Bobby told us about." Dean said walking over to her. Cas looked at her with a bit of remembrance in his blue eyes, before a look of relief filled his face.

"You're alive."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I realized how un-orderly I typed the last chapter. I've hopefully Fixed it in this chapter, and if you have any criticism, just leave it down in the comments. Also, this chapter is written in Jennifer's P.O.V., so don't get confused lol Hope you like it! : )

"You're alive." The angel said to me, almost looking relieved. I was a bit confused, I mean, how does he know me?

"Um, yeah. Last time I checked I was still alive." I said trying to put it off, while plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Do you two know each other?" Dean asked curiously.

"Can't say I've ever met an angel." I responded. 'Cas' just looked at me as though I was someone he had lost a long time ago.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He said, losing that look of relief on his face. Remember him? I had never seen this guy before, and I'm sure I would have remembered someone of his appearance.

"Never mind." He said shaking his head. "If there's anything else..."

"No it's fine, thanks Cas." Sam said, still looking just as confused as his brother. The angel nodded and disappeared in an instance.

"Does he always do that?" I asked looking at Sam and Dean.

"No, he's never done that unless he's known the person." Dean said shaking his head. "You sure you've never met him before?"

"I think I would have remembered him, especially if he was an angel." When I thought about it, had I met him before? Those blue eyes seemed to have some familiarity to them, but I still couldn't place him.

"Well, maybe I just reminded him of someone." I said with a shrug. The brothers seemed to shrug it off as well, so I tried to forget about it.

"So, Jen. Do you want us to try and help you with your vampire problem?" Sam offered.

A smile spread across my face as the excitement of getting to hunt with the famous Winchesters crossed my mind.

"Hey, that'd be great!" I said before suddenly frowning.

"To be honest, when I came up here, I only took two weapons with me. As you saw earlier, I have my gun with sliver bullets, and..." I swiftly pulled my dagger out of a holster on my belt, and twirled the handle around in my hand. "And this bad boy." I said grinning proudly. "It's not enough to kill a vampire, but just defend myself if need be."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of weapons packed in Baby." Dean said.

"Baby?" I asked, almost chuckling at the name.

"I'll show you." Dean said, now being his turn to smile proudly.

We all walked outside to reveal one of the most beautiful cars I'd ever seen. Dean went to say something, probably about the car, but I quickly interrupted him.

"A 67' Chevy Impala." I gasped as I walked over to it.

"So, she knows her cars as well." Dean said nudging Sam.

"Sometimes I'd help Bobby work on the cars in that junkyard of his, so I've learned a thing or two about cars." Dean walked over to the back of it, and opened up the trunk to reveal different sorts of weapons. On the inside of the trunk was the symbol called the Devil's Trap.

Most girls my age probably get excited over boys or something, but I'm standing hear slap jawed over weapons that could take out any demon or monster around. Dean pulled out a machete that looked like it could take the hairs off of any arm.

"This is for you." He said, carefully handing me the weapon.

I never get emotional, or I try not to anyway. After Bobby died, I would cry so much I was afraid I'd never stop. From then on, I hid my emotions very well, but this was too much.

"Thank you." I said suddenly hugging Dean.

He was taken back by surprise, but then again, why wouldn't he be? I only really knew him from the stories Bobby told me about them, but Sam and Dean were the only other people who have actually tried to help me.

"Hey, careful there. I'd rather not die by getting stabbed by a 16 year old girl." He said smiling at me.

"I'll save this for the vampires." I said trying to get myself together.

"You don't happen to have a map of the woods, do you?" Sam asked walking over to us.

I nod, "As a matter a fact, that was one of the few things Bobby left for me." "Mind if we take a look at it? It might help us figure out where the nest could be."

"Sure." I said, while Dean closed 'Baby's' trunk.

As if on cue, a loud sound came from the woods.

"Looks like we're gonna have a long night." Dean said, as we all turned our heads towards the nightmare we were about to walk into.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this! It means so much to know people actually enjoy the work I've done lol Also, this is still in Jen's P.O.V.. Hope you enjoy it, and please R&R! : )

We waited till it got dark before we left for the woods. I put on my black leather jacket, and slid the machete into a sheath the brothers had let me borrow. Dean called for Cas to come help us in case we needed back up, causing me to nearly have a heart attack from his sudden appearance. I honestly don't know how the Winchesters have gotten used to it, but I suppose it comes with having an angel as a friend. Sam glanced at the map one last time, and we were off.

Dean and Sam took the front, while Cas and I provided protection for the back.

"You ever had any problems with these guys before?" Dean asked, referring to the vampires.

I shook my head, "No, so I don't see why they're making a commotion now."

But I did know. I hid myself away in that cabin so much, that no hunter or monster could pick up on my scent. When the Winchesters came around, the vampires must of picked up on their scent, and decided to get rowdy. I didn't dare say anything about it, but being around Cas felt as though all my secrets were revealed. I shook the strange feeling off, and focused on killing these blood sucking freaks.

After looking at the map earlier, Sam had finally found a part of the woods that the vampires could be hiding out at. It was a couple miles north of my cabin, and when we got there, we found and old barn. It obviously was abandoned, before the gang of vamps found it.

"You and Cas go see if you can find an entrance on the left side. Sam and I will take the right." Dean whispered to us, and we all nodded in understandment.

As soon as we got a good distance away from the brothers, I felt Cas' hand on my shoulder.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked in a quiet, yet urgent tone.

What?" I said, surprised by his panicked expression.

"Why did you banish yourself?" He kept questioning.

"Banish myself? What are you talking about?"

My mind was racing, by now. Did he know I was a Wiccan? And what did he mean when he said I banished myself?

"Jen! Cas! Could use your help in here!" Dean yelled from inside the barn.

"Crap." I muttered before I decided to just go through the door at the front of the barn.

Running into the barn was probably the worst plan I had ever come up with. I should've found another entrance, or even had Cas teleport us there, but no. As soon as we stepped foot in there, we were immediately attacked by half the gang of vampires. The other half had Sam and Dean distracted. Before I could even pull my machete out, I could feel myself being picked up, and thrown into one of the barn walls. Pain shot through my back as I fell to the ground. I tried to get back up, but I was suddenly picked up, and pinned against the wall. I let out a sharp cry, and I could hear Dean yell my name. My eyes quickly took in my attacker, and to me, he looked like the leader of this gang.

"Well, well, well." He said turning to the rest of his gang, catching the guys attention as well. "I think she's too weak to be one of us. So why don't we have a little fun?"

I tried to be strong, but I was terrified. The leader looked back at me, smirking. He suddenly started to squeeze my neck with his hands, and I felt myself struggling to breathe. My lungs burned, and every bone in my body felt like it was being crushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Winchesters and Cas trying their best to fight off the rest of the gang.

"Jen! Close your eyes!" I heard Dean yell.

With the last amount of energy I had, I tried my best to shut my eyes, and turn my head away.

"Gah!" I heard the leader yell, before he was quickly executed.

I felt something splatter on my face, as I fell to the ground for the second time. I coughed and wheezed trying to get oxygen back in my lungs.

"Jen, are you okay?!" Dean asked running over to me.

All I could do was nod, as I noticed the other vampires were dead as well. They must've done it while I was choking to death.

"How did you do it?" I finally forced out of my sore throat.

"You must not have seen it. While the leader was distracted, we took out the rest of his gang." Sam explained while walking over to me as well. "Once they were gone, Dean came up behind the leader and...well you get the point."

I shook my head in disbelief. Did all that really happen in that short amount of time? Or was I too distracted on almost dying?

"We need to get you back to the cabin." Dean said helping me up.

"Dean, what if there's more?" Sam asked looking concerned, probably because of the state I was in.

"You're right." Dean agreed before turning to me. "How bout you pack a few things, and come back to the motel with us? One of us could sleep on the couch, so you can take one of the beds."

I immediately wanted to say yes, but I knew for my sake I couldn't.

"I'm okay, really."

"Sam and Dean are correct, Jennifer. You are in no shape to be on your own." Cas interrupted.

"I-".

"No buts Jen. We'll take you back to the cabin so you can grab some things, and then we'll head back to the motel." Dean insisted.

I couldn't keep arguing over it, or else I'd look suspicious. "Alright." I finally agreed.

I decided I'd pack an extra flannel shirt, my gun, dagger, and I slipped on a locket that had a picture of Bobby standing beside me in it. I remember him giving it to me on my 13th birthday, and I've worn it everyday since, unless I'm on a hunt. To my delight (not), my breathing still wasn't back to normal yet. I also had to spend about five minutes wiping the blood off my face from earlier. The boys had gone to put up the weapons back in Baby's trunk, and Cas had gone who knows where. I still didn't know how I felt about him yet, and whatever he pulled earlier, wasn't helping his case.

"You almost ready?" I heard Dean call from outside.

"Yeah, be right there!" I yelled back. Or as loud as my voice would let me, anyway.

I took a look at the old cabin and swung my bag that held my items over my shoulder. I put on a smile, and swung open the door.

"Okay, I'm-"

And that's all I remember saying, before feeling two fingers on my forehead. I felt my body go limp, and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **I am slowly yet surely figuring out how to write fanfics on here lol Anywho, writing for Castiel, and another character in this chapter is super hard, so I apologize if I ham up their personalities. Also, thank you for reading, and please R &R! : ) **

"Time to wake up now, Princess." an unfamiliar voice echoed through my head.

I groggily opened my eyes, and tried to take in my surroundings. Not only was I not able to talk and breathe to the fullest, but I was now stuck with a pounding headache. I tried to rub my temples before realizing my hands were shackled. I quickly looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit smirking at me.

"Well it's about time." the man said in some sort of accent.

I noticed the room was small, and covered in mirrors. There was no door, so I didn't see how I even got in here. I glanced over to see Cas seated in a chair, tied up. But I noticed something strange as well. The chair where he was seated was surrounded by a ring of holy fire.

"What the heck's going on?" I asked horsely.

"I'm hear to help you remember who you are." The man told me.

"Crowley leave her alone." Cas said to him angrily.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again, only this time I tried to sound more sure of myself.

Bobby had mentioned a demon named Crowley, or as he liked to be called, 'The King of Hell'.

"I told you, princess. I'm hear to help you remember who you are."

"Number one, don't call me princess. Number two, I already know who I am, genius."

I knew I shouldn't talk to a demon like that, considering he could kill me with a snap of his fingers.

"Then humor me." He simply said. "Tell me who you are."

I didn't want to play his reindeer games, but what other choice did I have? And what was he planning on doing with Cas? Was he acting as a motivation for me to play Crowley's games, or worse, was he insurance? I huffed and stood up, since only my hands were shackled.

"I'm Jennifer Collins. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm-"

"You're what?" Crowley smirked.

"And I'm a Wiccan." I spat, even though he probably already knew that.

Instead, he just sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean your vessel, I meant your angelic form."

"Crowley she doesn't know." Cas said trying to talk sense into this demon, but it wasn't working.

"Vessel? Those are only for angels, not Wiccans." I said, now shaking my head.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" he said finally realizing it. "Then how do you explain the scar that's shaped like a banishment sigil right below your left wrist?"

I looked.

"There's nothing." I said, even showing him my wrist.

"You must have gone through a great ordeal to make sure you never remembered who you were." He said, almost impressed by something I didn't do.

"Look, if the person you're looking for has a scar on their left wrist, then you have the wrong person. Now let Cas and I go."

"Afraid I can't do that, sweet heart."

I think I preferred 'princess better'.

"After she banished herself, she was reborn into a family of Wiccans. She possess no magic like they do, but she made sure she would forget everything about who she was, and what she had done." Cas said to Crowley.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to force her to remember."

I didn't know what to say or do, but I tried to make myself look less scared than I actually was.

"Sam and Dean are gonna be here any minute, and they will kill you." was the best thing I could come up with.

He snorted, "What? Moose and Not Moose? Right, love to see them try, but for now..."

With a snap of his fingers, the fire died down, and Cas was left tied up in that old rusty metal chair. Crowley had a smirk plastered on his face, when out of nowhere, an angel blade slid out from his sleeve.

"Do you know what this does?" He asked, fully knowing I could answer him correctly.

"It...it kills Angels and Demons." I said, suddenly realizing why he had kidnapped Cas as well.

"I wonder how the Winchesters would feel if poor Castiel was killed because of you." He said, circling around the angel.

Castiel.

I knew that name somehow, but where?

"Are you starting to remember, my dear?" Crowley said smugly.

I couldn't think, my headache felt like it was a hundred times worse.

"Leave him alone."

Whether I liked him or not, Castiel was a friend of the Winchesters, and I wouldn't let him die.

"Then you better start thinking." Crowley sneered, while bringing the blade closer to Cas.

I saw fear in his eyes, and then I remembered. I did know Castiel, and I had saw that same expression before.

"Leave him alone I said!" And this time I yelled.

"Oops, too late." He said before raising the blade towards Castiel's heart.

In that moment, time slowed down. I saw the blade begin to hit its target, but something came over me. An anger and rage I had never felt before.

"Stop!" I screamed, before the sound of breaking Mirrors pierced the air.

One by one they broke, and Crowley went flying backwards. I don't know if I did it or not, but that wasn't my main concern. Memories flooded back to me, why I left, and who I was. The scar Crowley had mentioned suddenly formed on my left wrist, and it was a banishment sigil. I watched my brother Castiel look at me in both shock and wonder, and I saw Crowley grinning evilly at me. I glanced over at one of the broken mirrors and noticed that behind me was the silhouette of two white majestic angel wings that belonged to myself. I had an unnatural glow to me now, as I pulled my own angel blade out of thin air.

"You wanna know who I am? I am Crelius. I am old as time itself, and I am a fallen angel of the Lord."

 **So I know you all are thinking that I just gave away the whole story plot, and that's the end of it. But just like in the actual SPN, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I've said this a millionty times, but thank you guys for reading and following this story! I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve that I can't wait to reveal throughout this series. This chapter was the hardest to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy this anyway. As always, Please R &R! : ) **

I remembered who I was, and what I had done. I remembered my brothers, and the war we were up against.

"So how does it feel being wrong?" Crowley smirked, while dusting himself off from the sudden impact he had experienced with the wall.

"Get out of here or I will kill you." I said, power replacing any fear I had earlier. "And I think you know I am very capable of doing that."

"Don't you wanna know why I needed you to remember who you were so badly?"

But I already knew, and I could tell Castiel did too.

"I'm assuming my brother wants to see me?" I asked, hoping my assumptions would be wrong.

"Aren't you a clever one?" He said grinning evilly.

"Let me guess, he gave you a couple of souls in return for finding me?"

"Right you are, my dear. And now that you've remembered, I have more important things to attend to."

He raised his fingers, ready to snap, to send Cas and I who knows where. I steadied myself for the sudden change in locations, and everything went blurry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jen? Cas?" I heard Dean say frantically.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were back in my cabin. Sam was sitting at the table, looking through maps of the area, while Dean must have been pacing the floor the whole time.

"Where the heck have you two been?!" He asked, looking us up and down for any injuries.

"It was Crowley." Castiel said flatly.

"What did he want?" Sam asked, walking over to us.

I glanced at my brother, wondering how I was going to explain this. I couldn't keep being Jennifer Collins, but I didn't fully remember what it was like to have grace either.

"I need to explain something to you." I said, seating myself on the edge of my bed.

"What is it?" Dean said, glancing at Sam in confusion.

"I promise I didn't know until speaking with Crowley, but-"

"She's an angel." Cas interrupted, causing me to glare at him angrily.

"Wait, what?" Dean said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Remind me to kill you later if one of our brothers doesn't get to you first." I said to Castiel, who only tilted his head in confusion at why I was angry.

"You're an angel?" Sam asked sitting down next to me, being understanding as I thought he would be.

I nodded, "Apparently so. When I left Heaven, I made sure I would never remember who I was. I took the body of Jennifer Collins, who was raised in a family of Wiccans. I never had magic, but that's because Bobby said to never use it, so I didn't."

"Then if Bobby knew you were a Wiccan, did he know you were an angel?" Sam questioned further.

"I don't know. He never told me, or let on that I was anything different. All he ever said was to not draw attention to myself by going out much. He was afraid a hunter would pass through and pick up on my scent, and...well you get the point."

"How old was she?" Dean finally said, looking at me with cold eyes.

"How old was who?" I asked, now being my turn to look confused.

"How old was Jen when you possessed her?"

I noticed how angry he looked, and I could understand why. I had taken sixteen years of a girl's life away, and used it for my own use.

"She was just a baby. I needed someone young, but I made sure not to have a vessel that was a teenager or a child."

"But why? It's the same thing!" Dean yelled. "At the time she might have been a baby, but didn't you know she'd grow to be a kid and a teenager? It would have been better to have taken the body of a teenager, instead of taking sixteen years of a girl's life!"

"Because I had too!" I said standing up to lock eyes with him, while Sam and Cas just stayed quiet.

"Why! Why was it so important to banish yourself, and take some poor girl's life away?"

"Because I was trying to prevent one of my brothers from destroying this stupid place, but I obviously didn't get here in time! So now I'm getting yelled at because I tried saving you people at the loss of one person!" I yelled back before a glass shattered on the table. I must've done it.

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job at protecting us!"

"Dean!" Sam finally yelled, trying to break up our argument. "She knows what she did wasn't right, but there's nothing she can do about it now."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flask. From the look on Sam and Castiel's face, I could tell what was in it. Holy Water.

"Leave her body." Dean commanded.

"I won't let you use that on my sister." Cas said snapping his fingers, making the flask completely disappear.

"Why are you taking this so hard, Dean?" Sam asked, after Dean cursed over Castiel's intervention.

"Because we've lost so many people we've cared about, and it hurts. And she can just throw a life away like its nothing, Sam." He paused. "I thought she could help us with our hunts, and be like the sister we never had. But now we'll just have more demons and monsters after us with her around."

I didn't know what to think or say. He was right, but he also didn't know how many brothers and sisters I had lost. I still didn't understand why Dean was so angry. I mean, Castiel had to do the same thing to someone as well.

"Look, if it means anything, I'm not staying here. Now that I remember who I am, I have a lot of things to fix."

"You're not staying?" Sam asked looking at me with concern.

"No." I looked at Dean. "You all expect me to be human when I've never been. Besides, Dean's right. Having two angels will be like holding a giant neon sign for any monster or demon to see."

"Where will you go?" Castiel said, probably afraid that I'll go looking for the cause of all this.

"Places." I shrugged before pausing. "Whether you hate me or not, I want to thank you two for helping out with those vampires."

"We don't hate you." Sam half smiled, while Dean was only quiet.

I weakly smiled back and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had decided to walk to a small town that was close to where I lived, letting my mind clear a little bit. It was dark by the time I got there, so I found some rinky dink motel, and decided to stay there for the night.

I layed on the motel couch, and thought of Dean, and how he was so angry. I wish I could just apologize, and everything be okay, but I knew it wasn't that simple. As I contemplated things, there was a knock on the door. I immediately got up and swung the door open, thinking it would be the Winchesters saying I could come with them. But no. I froze in terror when I saw who the person was. It was the person who caused all of this in the first place. It was my brother who I had loved so dearly, but lost to hatred and darkness.

It was Lucifer.

 **I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked lol I've had horrible writer's block, and I've been trying to work through it. I promise the other chapters will be better than this. Also, I know I didn't answer that many questions, but I promise they'll all be answered in later chapters. Thanks again for reading, and sticking with this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for all the technical difficulties I had in the last chapter, and for my horrible writer's block. This chapter should be a whole lot better lol Thanks again for reading, and please R &R! : ) **

When I think about, I should have called for Castiel, or even slammed the door shut. Instead, I stood frozen in fear at the sight of my brother who had once been my best friend.

"Happy to see me?" He said with a smirk creeping onto his lips.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. I was relieved he was alright, but I was also terrified because of all the things he's done.

"You're supposed to be dead." was all I could get out. I was right though. No one had ever been banished before, so when it happened, we didn't know if Lucifer would live or die.

"Well that's not something you say to your brother, now is it?"

"Why couldn't you just listen to me?" I said, feeling tears form in my eyes. "Why couldn't you just pretend you liked this place instead of arguing with dad over how stupid his work was?"

"Oh come on, Lia. Where's the fun in that?"

"Stop making this into a joke, alright? This isn't one of those harmless pranks you and Gabriel would play." I said getting angry. "I banished myself to make sure you were okay, and one of your minions killing the only father figure my vessel ever had isn't a good way to repay me."

"Hey, I never asked you to do it." He said holding his hands up sarcastically in defense.

"But you knew I would you son of a-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said walking into the room. "I always knew you and Gabriel got all the temper in the family."

"Gabriel." I muttered, suddenly realizing I had never even thought about how he was. "What happened to him?"

And for the first time in a while, I saw pain in Lucifer's eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Lia."

"What are you talking about?" I said, letting a single tear slip down my face.

I knew I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't show any fear or pain. He was Lucifer, not my brother. My brother was someone who cared about some things, yet could be as stubborn as a board. But Lucifer was a demon that killed without even blinking an eye.

"He died a little while back." He said walking closer towards me.

And then I realized.

"What did you do two him?" I said backing away from Lucifer.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to look confused.

I quickly let my angel blade slip down my sleeve, and I held it up in defense.

"I said, what did you do to him?" I yelled, trying not let tears fall down my face. "What did you do to your brother?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Lia-"

"No, don't you dare call me that!"

"Look just put down the blade, alright? I'm not hear to hurt you. I just wanted to see you since you are my sister." he said, stopping in his path.

"Just go before I kill you." I said, my hands shaking from fear and anger. "Whether they like it or not, I will spend the rest of my life helping the Winchesters kill you, and trap you back in Hell."

His face hardened, and with a flick of his eyes, the door slammed shut. My only escape.

"I don't think you want to get yourself involved with the Winchesters."

I did my best to smirk, "Oh I already am."

He sneered, and sent me flying into the mirror above the motel couch. I grimaced as it shattered, and I fell to the floor. I was starting to realize how much floors hated me.

"I do thank you for banishing yourself to check on me, but I honestly thought you'd stay out of trouble as well." He said walking closer to me. "And now you're in my way, just like Gabriel, and so many others were."

"Then kill me." I said, not even bothering to try and protect myself. "Just know that if you do, my blood is on you."

"Then so be it." He said before a loud knock came on the door.

"Hey, Jen. You in there?"

It was Dean.

Lucifer looked at the door angrily, and then back at me.

"I wish you the best of luck on your little quest to find a way to kill me." He said before disappearing from the room.

I just sat there speechless, letting the angel blade fall at my side.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I called out, remembering Dean was still outside the door.

"Then can I come in?"

I sighed and got up to unlock the door to see him standing there.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have got that mad." Dean started. "It's just a little surprising to know you one second, and then the next I find out you probably have wings. But either way, that doesn't mean I should be mad or hurt. You didn't even know yourself, so you didn't lie to us or anything."

"It's alright, Dean." I said half smiling.

"I mean, when you thought you were a Wiccan, Bobby still took you in. If he would've known you were an angel, he would have still taken care of you. And Sam and I are gonna do the same."

I knew it would make life a whole lot more difficult with me around, but I couldn't say no. I would look for a way to kill Lucifer, while tracking down the other monsters and spirits.

"I'd love to join the hunt, Winchester." I said grinning, while trying to hide the pain in my shoulder.

"Well Baby's waiting outside with Sam and Cas, if you're ready to go."

"Ready as I'd ever be to go and hunt the things that go bump in the night." I said chuckling.

He smiled, and we headed outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We decided to head to Iowa, where there had been a couple of mysterious deaths over the last few months. It was pretty late when we left, so who know what time it was now?

"So, what do we call you? I mean, you practically have two names." Dean said, looking at me through his rear view mirror.

I shrugged, "I'm not really for sure. Jen is still fine with me unless that just feels wrong to you guys."

Sam turned around in the passenger seat to look at me.

"Sounds fine with me." He said smiling, and Dean and Cas nodded.

I slouched in the impala's seat, and thought about all that had happened today. Everything was still sore, but I tried to ignore it.

"Oh yeah, I still have one question." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you live when Bobby was around? I mean, if you lived with him, I'm sure we would've noticed if a girl had been there."

"Dean's right." Sam agreed. "How come we never bumped into you?"

I laughed. "I didn't live with him, but I did have a house smaller than the cabin a little ways from his place. It was hidden by a bunch of trees, but you could would walk back and forth in a matter of five or ten minutes. Also, I still went to school. It was just with a bunch of kids that couldn't tell the colors black from white, so I had nothing to worry about them finding out who I was. And it did happen twice that I was there when you two pulled up, so I just went out the back door and hoped you didn't pick up on my scent."

The brothers just laughed to themselves of how simple the explanation was. And I wished so much that I could relax enough to laugh at it with them. Instead, I tried to get some sleep, even though angels don't need it. I kept telling myself that everything would be alright, and that I'd live a normal life as a hunter (or as normal as it gets).

If only I knew how wrong I was.

 **Okay, so I know it seems like that wrapped up the story, but it hasn't! Still a lot more things to reveal. Also, I'm sorry if I hammed up the character of Lucifer, I'm pretty bad at writing for him lol Anywho, the last thing I'm gonna say is that I have my own YouTube channel, and I thought it'd be fun to do a Q &A on it. If you have any questions on writing or this series, or maybe even who's my favorite character on the show, you can put it down in the comments below, and I'll answer it if I get enough questions to do a video. Just an idea though. Thanks again for reading! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is going to be more about the relationship between the Winchesters and Jen, but I promise the next one will have more cliffhangers in it lol Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy! As always, please R &R! : ) **

It had been a month since I started helping the Winchesters on their hunt. Which means a month of hunting monsters, Wiccans, spirits, and so on. Thankfully I hadn't bumped into Lucifer, or any of my other siblings besides Castiel. Speaking of hunting, the last case we've been working on was a family of Wiccans cursing people randomly for fun. We had finally tracked them down, but lost them when they put a curse on Dean.

"Getting hexed by a witch wasn't on my agenda today." Dean grumbled as we walked in the motel room.

"Hey, it could've been worse." Sam said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Sam's got a point." I added, before plopping on one of the motel beds.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well you better start figuring out a way to undo this curse before I turn into a frog or something.

I laughed and sat up, "I'd actually kind of like to see that."

"Hardy har har." He said sarcastically before walking over to me and ruffling my hair.

I smiled, which I noticed I had been doing a lot more lately. I guess it finally felt good to feel like I have a family again. I remembered feeling the same way when Bobby took me in as a kid. Or Jennifer Collins anyway. I still wasn't sure what to call myself yet, but I decided to stick with my vessel's name for now. Sam and Dean didn't mind, and Cas understood how hard it is to remember a name like 'Crelius'.

"Hopefully you get us some food before you turn into a frog." I joked.

"Can't you just poof us some here?" Dean asked.

"You know it doesn't work like that." I said crossing my arms, even though I probably could if I tried.

"Fine, Sam and I will just go get it ourselves." He pouted.

"Hey, I'm the one trying to find a way to un-curse you." Sam said as he opened up his laptop.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" He huffed before walking out the door and heading to the nearest fast food place.

Sam shook his head and laughed at his brother's 'dramatic' exit. I smiled and decided to take a shower before he got back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had a delicious dinner of burgers and fries from some run down diner a couple miles away from where we were staying. Thankfully nothing seemed wrong with Dean yet, but we still weren't taking our chances. Sam and I decided to take shifts on trying to find a cure, so the other one could rest. Technically I don't need sleep since I'm an angel, but I try to get some anyway for my vessel's sake.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Dean grinned as he reached for his dessert, which was of course pie.

Sam and I both rolled our eyes over Dean's obsession with pies. Personally I like apple, but we always get cherry since Dean has some issue with apple pie. It's Probably because he nearly got sacrificed for apples and other fruits when they stopped at this one town a while back.

"Well while you gorge yourself in that pie, I'm going to go get a candy bar from a vending machine I saw by the front desk earlier." I said throwing away my food trash.

"All right, just be careful." Dean responded with a mouth full of pie.

I gave a quick thumbs up before heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on." I muttered, as I tried for the third time to put my dollar in the machine.

Again, I'm sure I could just make one appear or something, but I'm trying to be as human as possible.

"Need any help with that?" I heard a man's voice come from behind me.

I just assumed it was one of the motel workers, so I didn't even bother to look at him.

"No, no it's alright." I said, trying to hold myself back from kicking the thing.

"Here, it gets stuck a lot." He said before walking over to the machine and clicking random buttons.

I only saw the back of his head as he worked on fixing the thing.

"Here." He said turning to me, holding a snickers bar in his hand. "I think this is what you wanted.

I looked down at it in confusion. How did he know that's what I wanted? I didn't say anything about it, had I?

"Um, thanks." I said looking at the supposed worker before I started realizing the man's features.

Goldish brown hair, a smirk on his lips, and whiskey colored eyes.

Gabriel? No, it couldn't be, he was dead. I had even asked Cas about it, and he confirmed that Gabriel couldn't have survived a stab from an angel blade.

"You're probably wondering how I'm alive."

I dropped the candy bar, before pulling out my angel blade I had decided to store in a small sheath on my belt.

"So which demon are you?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

"A what?" He laughed. "Last time I checked I was an archangel slash trickster."

"There's no possible way you could still be alive."

"Well obviously I found a way." He said rolling his eyes as he noticed how unconvinced I looked. "Go ahead. Try stabbing me with that thing."

I didn't even think about what I had done until I had stabbed him in the stomach. I immediately let go of the handle and slowly backed away in fear of it actually being Lucifer in disguise.

"Ya know, stabbing holes into people isn't how you greet your best friend and brother." He said simply pulling the blade from his stomach and dropping it to the ground. "I traded your blade for a fake one while you were having a brawl with the vending machine."

I stood there in shock, because none of my other brothers would have thought of doing that. They would have just killed me dead, or used the blade against me. No, there was only one person who would pull something like that.

"Did you miss me, kiddo?"

It was Gabriel.

 **Thanks for reading! Also, I'm still open for any questions if you think I should do a Q &A on my YouTube channel : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I could probably make a million excuses, but I'm not going too lol I hope you all enjoy, and please R &R! : ) **

I had hugged Castiel when I saw him for the first time in years, and I backed away in horror when I saw Lucifer. But seeing Gabriel was different. We had always been close, closer than Castiel and another one of my brothers would have liked.

"You're alive." I said, walking closer to him.

"Well, obviously." He said grinning. "Did you like the trick I did with the angel blade?"

I finally let myself smile, "What else could I expect from you, especially now that you're a trickster."

"So, I'm assuming Cas brought you up to speed about all of us?" He said, referring to 'us' as are other siblings.

I nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"I've been trying to find you for a long time now."

"Yeah and so has Lucifer and his minions." I said grimly.

"I know. I had hoped I would get to you first, but obviously I didn't." He frowned.

"Hey, it's alright." I shrugged. "But now that I'm working with the Winchesters, Lucifer and I aren't on the best foot."

"Oh don't tell me you're helping the three stooges now." Gabriel whined.

I assumed Cas counted as the third one.

"They're not that bad, and you know it." I said crossing my arms.

"Look you just have to be careful when you're with them, alright?"

"I know, I know, they could get me killed."

He just shook his head before becoming more serious.

"Why did you banish yourself, Lia?" He asked, using my nickname that I was called by my siblings.

See, if you take the name 'Crelius' and look at the 'liu' it somehow sounds like Lia.

"It's a long story."

"Well I have time." He smirked.

"Yeah, well I don't." I said looking towards our motel room. "They'll start getting worried if I'm not back soon."

"Just say the vending machine wouldn't work."

I sighed, "Fine. But I'm going to have to give you the extra short version.

"I'm all ears, kiddo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~Le Flashback~**

"Castiel, you have to stop him!" I yelled angrily at my brother.

I had been fighting a war for over a month now between my brother Lucifer. Our father had presented his newest creation to us, which he called mankind. He told us to bow down and love mankind more than him. The rest of us did, but Lucifer being Lucifer refused to bow down to 'a broken, flawed, and murderous species'. Instead, he started a war in Heaven out of anger and pride. We each had to play our part in the war, but thankfully Castiel and I had been able to escape it for a little bit.

"Crelius, you know I can't. Lucifer's made his decision, and he will be badly punished for causing all this." Castiel tried to explain.

"Do you know what father will do to him?" I said locking eyes with my brother. "He'll banish him!"

"He's rebelled against Heaven and God. Have you ever thought he may deserve it?"

In my heart I knew he was right. He deserved to be punished for what he's done. But he was still my brother, and I still cared for him.

"But how could father do that? We both know Lucifer's always been his favorite, so how could he banish him? Doesn't he know it could kill him?" I said frantically.

Castiel just looked at me with pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

But I knew what I could to do. I had heard of banishing sigil's before, and I had even learned how to draw one just in case worse came to worse in this war. If Lucifer got banished, then I would be waiting for him on what God called 'earth'.

"Don't you dare think of doing that." Castiel said sternly, probably knowing what I would do.

"I have too." I said, and I finally could feel myself getting worn down from this war. "You know it's the Mark that's making him this way."

"But you also know he's always been a little prideful."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving him to die down there."

I slowly started to back away, so that Castiel wouldn't try to stop me.

"People can change, Castiel. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or anything down there."

I started to walk off before I felt Castiel grab by arm. I turned to look at him, and saw a look of worry and pain on his face.

"Be careful, and know one day we'll meet again."

I hugged him for the last time, letting myself cry a little before pulling away. I weakly smiled, before he handed me something.

A knife.

"You're gonna need it."

I nodded and ran off towards a small patch of woods, hiding myself behind a tree. I pulled out the knife my brother had given me, my hands shaking in pure terror. I knew I would take the vessel of a newborn, because I couldn't take the life away from a child or a teenager. It was still wrong to take any sort of life from a person, but what choice did I have? I had to make sure Lucifer didn't hurt anyone else. I closed my eyes, and made myself remember what the symbol looked like. I slowly brought the knife to my left wrist, and felt the blade pierce my skin. I cried out in pain, but continued to finish the symbol. I saw it finished for an instance before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's what happened." I said, finally coming to the end of my awful memories.

Gabriel just stood there in silence, probably taking it all in.

"So you really left us for him?" He finally said.

I glanced down at my feet, "I thought he'd change, or that I could at least stop him from doing any more harm. But as you can see, I've not don't much good."

"Hey, it's not your fault Luci became an as-" he started before shaking his head. "Never mind."

I half smiled, "Well I better get back, before the boys think I've been kidnapped or something."

"Well I could if you want." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, "We may be the same age, but I think people would look at us strangely if they saw a sixteen year old with a how ever old you are together. Besides, Cas would kill us."

"Can't you just change vessels now that we have the chance to finally be something?" He whined, which I could tell he probably did a lot.

"I'm not leaving this vessel for anything, alright? If it wasn't for me, she'd be dead." I stated.

"Alright, fine." He rolled his eyes. "You should probably get back to that madhouse, anyways."

"Will I get to see you again?"

He smirked before disappearing, just like that. I smiled before picking up the candy bar I had dropped on the ground earlier. As soon as I did, I heard our motel door open.

"You okay, Jen?" Sam asked, poking his head out the door.

I put on a smile, "Yep, the machine just wasn't wanting to work."

"Alright then, come on." He chuckled. "Dean's starting to talk in rhymes."

I laughed and started back towards our room, before feeling my stomach drop. The wrapper on the snicker's bar had a message written on it. A message that made me want to run from the motel, and go into hiding again. I quickly acted like nothing was wrong, and popped the candy into my mouth, throwing the wrapper on the ground. But I wouldn't forget what it said.

'He's found you'

And I knew exactly what Gabriel meant by 'he'.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, following, and supporting this story! I know, I know, I say this in like every chapter, but I really want to make it known how much I appreciate my readers. Anywho, I hope you enjoy, and please R &R! : )**

Sam and I finally got Dean to go to bed, after about fifty complaints put into the form of rhymes from him. After a bit of persuading myself, I got Sam to sleep for a little bit while I took my shift to look for a way to un-curse Dean.

"Why can't this just be easy?" I quietly muttered to myself as I browsed through different Google searches on the subject of curses.

I felt a twinge of sadness over the fact that I couldn't just call Bobby, and ask him about it. Heck, he'd probably even get a good laugh over the fact Dean couldn't get a sentence out without sounding like a poet.

"Crelius?" I heard behind me, followed by the sound of angel wings fluttering.

"Cas?" I asked in surprise, turning around in the motel chair.

He almost looked frantic, "I need to talk to you."

I glanced over at the sleeping brothers and lowered my voice, "What's wrong?"

"Gabriel's back." He said walking closer towards me.

"Yeah, I know. He, uh, gave me a quick visit." I said awkwardly.

"What do you mean by 'visit'?" Castiel asked, tilting his head like he usually does when he's confused. "Did he give you any kind of message?"

A part of me didn't want to tell him, even though he probably already knew that Gabriel had told me something.

"He put one in the wrapper of a candy bar." I sighed. "Lucifer's found me."

"I figured he would say something about it." Cas said grimly. "If it really is Gabriel."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not wanting the Gabe I saw to be a demon, clone, or whatever else could take the form of him.

My brother shook his head, "I have thought through all the possibilities, and there's no possible way he could survive a stab from an angel blade."

"But he had to of!" I said raising my voice, before remembering the Winchesters were still asleep. "Besides, how did you know he would try and talk to me if you thought he was dead?"

"Because..." he sighed. "I've seen him too."

"Okay then." I crossed my arms. "You know he's alive."

"But the only reason he 'came back' was to try and convince me to trust Metatron. He could've merely been an illusion then."

"Cas-"

"Look, I know you cared about Gabriel, but I'm not here to argue over whether he's alive or dead."

I shook my head, "Then why are you here?"

A grim expression spread over his face like before.

"Did you know what newborn you would possess when you banished yourself?"

I looked at him nervously, "No, why?"

"Are you sure Gabriel didn't tell you anything else?"

"No, I'm sure! Now what's the problem?" I asked, getting a sickening feeling in my stomach.

I could tell he was having trouble finding the words to say.

"I also spoke to Gabriel, and-" my brother paused. "Lucifer knew you would banish yourself for him, so he somehow made it so that he was able to decide what vessel you would take. He chose a newborn, but that newborn was apparently murdered at a small age. The baby ended up being alive, but was taken to live with a family of Wiccans."

"Cas, who's child was that?" I said, feeling myself go pale.

"Lucifer's vessel, Nick. It was his child."

"What?" I heard Sam say as he got up from the motel couch.

I wondered how much he heard, but at least Dean was still asleep. I don't think he would handle this very well.

"Cas, are you sure? You know Gabriel has a tendency of twisting the truth." Sam asked, walking over to us.

I just stared at the wall, not even knowing what emotion I felt.

"No, this is something Lucifer would do." I managed to get out.

"Well that doesn't make you evil or anything, Jen." Sam said, trying to make me feel better.

"I know it doesn't, but I also know Lucifer's going to try and use this against me."

"I'm assuming his plan is to turn you guys against her, so she'll have no one else to turn to but himself." Castiel chimed in.

"But that's not going to happen." Sam looked at the both of us. "It could just be something the three of us know."

 _The three of us._

"No, he'll find a way to let everyone know. Not just you guys." I said, knowing he also didn't want Dean to find out.

"Creliu-I mean, Jen, is right." Cas nodded.

What else could I do? Lucifer had planned this all along. He planned for everyone to turn against me. He planned to torture me with the image of Gabriel. And he planned for me to be his daughter.

"He'll find a way to turn my other sibling against me if they find out I'm the sort of child of Lucifer."

"There's gotta be someway to stop this." Sam insisted.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind, until one idea stuck out to me.

"I have an idea." I said looking at the both of them. "Cas, you're gonna need to un-curse Dean."

"What do you plan on doing?" Sam asked.

As stupid as my plan was, it was just as good as when I had the idea to banish myself.

"We're gonna need to summon a trickster, and plan my death."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't believe I almost have 500 views on this story! Thank you all so much for your support with this series! There will be an epilogue at the end of this that will go back to third person, so don't get confused. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, please R &R! : ) **

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dean asked, finally being able to speak without having to rhyme every word.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted grimly, as we all stood around the motel's coffee table.

The main part of my plan was to pull the biggest bluff in history. I would hold an angel blade too my neck and demand Lucifer to never speak of my vessel's relationship with his vessel, Nick, to any of are other siblings.

"What if he doesn't buy it?" Sam questioned with concern filling his voice.

"That's where you come in." I said, looking at Gabriel. "Gabe here is going to make some sort of diversion if anything goes wrong."

"Even though I won't be showing my face through all this, Luci's gonna realize it's me distracting him." Gabriel stated, looking at me sternly. "I'm putting my life out on the line for you."

I fully understood what he was doing for me. I was so thankful Gabe was actually alive, and it wasn't some demon I had seen earlier. He still hadn't explained how he survived a stab from an angel blade, but there wasn't any time to ask. We had to hurry with this plan before Lucifer told every demon, angel, and monster that I'm associated with him.

"I know, and thank you." I half smiled and nodded towards him.

Dean and Sam shared a confused glance with each other. Probably because Gabriel and I had been acting so close.

"Yes we used to like each other." I said rolling my eyes at the brothers.

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel interrupted him, "Crelius, I still don't think this is a good idea. What if Gabriel isn't able to stop Lucifer?"

I paused, finally realizing that could happen.

"Then the time I've spent as Jennifer Collins, and the month I've spent as Crelius has been great." I weakly smiled. "And I loved spending it with all of you."

"No, you're not pulling that on us, Jen." Dean said shaking his head. "You're gonna do this, and you're gonna be alright. Right guys?"

No one said anything, and I felt my stomach drop. We all knew how Lucifer was usually one step ahead of us, and that he wasn't bothered by the thought have having to kill anyone; even if it was family.

"Right?" Dean repeated, sounding more desperate for an answer.

"Of course, Dean." I said, knowing in my heart I may not come back.

"Well then, we better get this show on the road." Gabriel said, clasping his hands together.

We all nodded, and I prepared myself for one of the most terrifying things I had ever done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My hands shook nervously, as I held my angel blade closer to me. I had found an old abandoned warehouse, and did everything the Winchesters and I had researched about summoning Lucifer. If it weren't for the fact that I was on the verge of dying, I would've probably laughed over the fact that I was having to summon my own brother.

"You rang?" came from behind me.

I slowly turned around and put on a smirk, "Well, at least I know you can actually summon demons."

"Of course you can." Lucifer smirked back before glancing at the angel blade. "And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"I'm sure you've heard the phrase, 'making deals with the Devil'. And that's what I plan on doing."

He laughed, "You, my sister, want to make a deal?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "I want you to make sure none of your little minions, or one of our siblings find out I'm your vessel's daughter."

"And what do I get in return?"

My expression hardened, and I brought the blade up to my throat.

"You get to keep your sister and daughter."

My brother looked genuinely surprised for once.

"So you're going to kill yourself because you just don't want people knowing we're related. Seems like you're over reacting a bit."

I could tell I had his attention, "Maybe. So do we have a deal or not?"

Lucifer walked closer towards me, his face suddenly darkening.

"I don't think we do, sis."

My mind suddenly panicked, and I fought to keep a straight face. I hoped Gabriel was picking up on this, and that Sam and Dean were nearby.

"I knew you would leave everything for me." He chuckled. "And I was right."

"I thought I would be able to stop you." I spat, while also trying to back away from him.

"Well then you did a horrible job, honey." He grinned. "And now that you're helping out the Winchesters, well, now you're standing in my way."

"Meaning?" I said, getting more and more nervous.

I felt myself back into the corner wall completely, and soon Lucifer and I were face to face. I still kept the angel blade close to my neck, but by now my hands were shaking like crazy.

"I'm going to have to kill you. And after that, I'm going to kill the Winchesters and your big brother Castiel." He said a bit too sing songy for my liking.

That was it.

Instead of being scared, I felt anger wash over me. I had hoped Lucifer would change his ways, but I should've known he wouldn't. He deserved to suffer or feel some sort of pain, and I knew what I had to do.

"Then you're gonna have to watch me die first." I smiled, and with one swift movement, I stabbed the blade into my stomach.

"No!" I heard him yell fearfully.

I let out a choking sound, and slowly fell to the ground. I didn't care whether I cried or not. The more hurt I seemed, the more it would make him feel pain.

"Does this remind you of anything?" I said shaking and choking at the time.

I was referring to Gabriel, even though he was still alive. If I turned the handle of the blade just a little bit, I would die.

"Jen!" I heard Dean yell, as Sam and him burst through the warehouse doors.

Lucifer backed away, looked at me one last time, and disappeared. Dean ran over, not knowing how to react to what had just happened.

"What did you do?!" He said panicked.

By now I was crying and choking so much that I struggled to breathe.

"I had to make him pay." I forced out.

Sam walked over to us, and bent down to where I was.

"Thank you guys for everything." I weakly smiled.

"No, no, you're not dying." Dean kept saying, letting a single tear slip down his face. "Gabriel!"

He appeared, and looked at me with so much pain in his eyes.

"Hey there, kiddo." He said softly, bending down like the Winchesters did.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam asked quickly.

He shook his head, "There's no way out."

"What about Cas?"

"I'm sorry Sam. There's nothing I can do." Castiel stated, suddenly appearing as well.

"Guys just go." I choked out.

"No, we're not leaving y-" Dean started.

"Go." Gabriel commanded. "Let me do this."Castiel nodded to the brothers, and Sam carefully hugged me. Dean did the same, but this time I whispered something to him.

"Thank you so much for being my family."

He looked at me, smiled, and Castiel led them outside. Now it was only Gabriel and I.

"You ready, kid?" He asked quietly.

I didn't want to die, but I trusted Gabe. So I silently nodded and cried. He kissed the top of my head, and closed his eyes.

And that's when I felt him turn the handle of the blade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~Epilogue~**

Sam, Dean, and Cas stood outside the warehouse, waiting for it to happen. Just when they thought Gabriel might have found a way to save Jen, they heard a scream come from inside.

Against their better judgement, they all three ran in the warehouse only to reveal Gabriel standing over Jen.

She peacefully laid on the ground, with the silhouette of her wings spread out on the concrete floor. None of them said anything, as they silently mourned their friend. None of them said anything, as they silently mourned their fallen angel.

 **End of Series 1**

 **Okay, so this is NOT the end of the series. I will be making series 2, but only if you all want it. If you do, let me know if you think I should continue putting the chapters on this story, or make another one for part 2. Thank you all so much again! : ) P.S. Anyone got any shipping names for Gabriel and Jennifer/Crelius? Lol**


	11. Author's Note

**Yes I know you're not supposed to make a whole chapter out of an author's note, but I really need your all's help.**

 **I know how I can bring Jennifer/Crelius back, but I need your ideas on different things you'd like to see in series 2. Or if you all even want a second series. Please comment and tell me if you think I should continue writing for this fanfic. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging for comments, I just want to know how much more I should write on this.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading/ following the series so far, and I appreciate all your support! : )**

 **~FutureAuthor45**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So I decided to just go ahead and make a second series. This first chapter will be in third person, and the rest will be in a Jen's P.O.V.. I don't own SPN, and please let me know if you think I should continue this! : )**

 **Update: I originally wrote this on another fanfic, but I just decided to add to this one. Sorry for the confusion, but I hope you still enjoy!**

"Dean, look out!" Sam yelled right before Dean was thrown into the wall by a poltergeist.

"Thanks for the warning now." Dean muttered as he tried to get back up.

The ghost they were hunting had been Richard Wells, a soul who sought revenge for his family and himself. The Winchesters had found out the Wells Family had been brutally murdered, and Richard's ghost killed anyone who had such hatred in his heart like his killer had. Unfortunately, brothers Sam and Dean had gotten in a heated argument, which summoned the ghost.

"Need a little help here, Cas!" Dean yelled out loud, hoping the angel would hear him.

Castiel suddenly appeared, a bit confused by the situation at hand. What none of them knew was that the poltergeist was somehow charging up an electrical force, the exact same thing that had killed his other victims. And his newest target was Castiel. Before the angel could move out of the way, something suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Cas, look out!" The person yelled before being thrown into the wall by the electrical force of energy.

Sam, Dean, and Cas stood in surprise over what had just happened before being brought back into reality by a loud groan. They went to run over to her, before pausing again in shock.

"Jen?" Dean muttered quietly.

There she lay, the girl that had died a year ago in an old warehouse. The girl that had died to make sure Lucifer never harmed the Winchesters and herself.

It was Jennifer Collins.

Dean slowly walked over to her unconscious body, and picked her up. He looked at her with pain and joy in his eyes, and he struggled not to let a tear slip down his face.

"Ah, so I've seen you've met the newest addition." a voice said from behind team free will.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, as they all turned around to see Crowley standing there.

"I'm here to retrieve that." Crowley pointed to Jen, almost looking disgusted.

"No." was all Castiel could mutter. "She can't be."

"Your brother thought you might say that."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Crowley?" Dean asked him angrily.

"I don't have time to explain, Squirrel. Just hand her over, and I'll go." He said.

"You are not laying a hand on her." Castiel commanded, with a look that would frighten any human.

"Your brother also warned me that you would say that as well, which is why I must inform you that your sister is not who you think she is anymore." a smirk formed on Crowley's face.

"What has he done to her?" Dean interrupted, trying not to show his concern.

"Well Lucifer had to bring her back somehow, he couldn't just leave her dead. So why not bring her back like one of us?"

And that's when all of their hearts sunk, because they know what that meant.

"You're not saying-" Dean started.

"Yes, I am saying that Jennifer Collins is a demon now. And don't think you can find a way to make friends with her. Lucifer's made sure that her one goal is to kill every single one of you."

"Then why did she just save Cas?" Dean yelled, having to stop himself from sounding weak.

"I guess she had just a little good left in her, but when she wakes up." A cruel smile tugged on his lips. "You better run like hell."

Dean looked down, and saw how peaceful she looked in his arms. But he also knew Crowley wasn't lying. Whether she liked it or not, Lucifer had control of her, and he could make her do whatever he pleased.

"Don't do it, Dean." Sam said, looking at his brother. "We can find a way to cure her, alright?"

Crowley shook his head, "I'm sure Lucifer we'll make sure you see her again. But I honestly do have your best interest in mind, and he has made her a monster."

"We have to leave her, Dean." Cas unexpectedly said, causing them all to look at him in surprise. "I know my brother, and I know he brought her back just to torture us."

Dean looked at Sam, waiting for him to say other wise, but Sam just sadly shook his head.

"You make sure we see her again you son of a-" Dean started to say as he carefully layed Jennifer back on the floor.

"I know." Crowley interrupted.

And with that, he disappeared taking Jennifer with him.

"You don't honestly think she's a demon, right?" Sam asked, trying to be somewhat optimistic.

Castiel looked at him with pain in his eyes, "Crelius thought she was dying to protect us, but now Lucifer's turned her into a weapon."

Dean just stood there in silence, trying his best to understand what had happened. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. Jennifer had been like a little sister to them, and had been their friend.

"We have to get her back." He muttered.

"Don't worry, we're going too." Sam said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We're gonna get our fallen angel back."

"That's just it, Sammy." Dean looked at him painfully. "We tried our best to forget about her, so that we wouldn't be haunted by those memories of her being dead. She might have been the fallen angel back then, but she's not anymore, alright?"

He paused.

"We forgot about her, Sam. Because of us, she's now the forgotten angel."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Heads up, this chapter is gonna be in Jen's P.O.V.. Also, thank you all for reading and following this fanfic! ; )**

My eyes slowly opened, and I felt a knot in the back of my head. I tried to move before realizing my hands and body were bound to a chair.

"What the..." I muttered, before looking down and seeing a devil's trap beneath the chair I sat in.

"Sorry, we had to take some extra precautions." I heard a voice say with a chuckle.

My head jerked up to see Dean Winchester standing in front of me, with his brother Sam beside him.

"You." I said through gritted teeth.

I wanted so much to run and hug the brothers, but Lucifer had warped my mind, and turned me against them. Now, whenever I see any of Team Free Will, my mind is programmed to kill each and every one of them.

"Sorry about the knot in you're head, but we had to get you here somehow." Sam apologized sheepishly.

I felt myself look at him with cold eyes, "Trust me, when I get out of these," I glanced towards my restraints. "I'm going to do so much worse to you two."

Dean looked hurt, but he hid it well.

"Look, Cas already told us how you're main goal in life is to kill us." He started. "But we're gonna find a way to un-demonize you."

I sighed, "Thanks."

Sam looked at me in surprise, "Wait, you're thanking us?"

"Look, there's only a small part of me that I can control." I glanced at my feet. "There's only a small part of Jennifer Collins still in me."

I looked around to see I was in my old cabin in Montana.

"How did I-" I started to say in utter shock.

"How'd you get here?" Dean said. "Cas was able to track you down, knock you out, and teleport you back here."

"Why? Why did you bring me back here?" I asked, feeling a pain in my chest.

Sam looked at me with soft eyes, "We thought it might help the Jen part of you remember that you're not a killer."

"Which is why-" Dean walked over and started to undo my restraints.

I felt my fists clench, and I looked up at Dean in panic, "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go." he finished, before helping me out of the devil's trap.

I felt my hands shake, and something inside of me grew afraid. I was afraid of what I could do, but I didn't have time to warn them. I suddenly knocked Dean onto the ground and grabbed a blade from my belt. Sam tried to run over to him, but with a simple glance, he slammed into one of the walls. I couldn't stop myself as I positioned the blade to kill Dean.

"Cas, help me!" I screamed, as I tried to stop my hand from striking the Winchester.

Before I knew it, I felt a strong grip pull my arms behind my back, letting the weapon fall to the ground. The demon part of me screamed, but in all honesty I was glad my brother was holding me back. Dean and Sam picked themselves up, and by their facial expressions, I assumed my eyes were completely back.

"I'm not kidding, you guys need to go." I choked out, feeling my eyes going back to normal. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Crelius is right, you two need to leave. I'll find a place to teleport her too." Cas said.

It was hard to see the pain in both of their eyes, but there was no way I could help it.

"Fine we'll go." Dean said. "But just think of Bobby."

I stopped struggling against Castiel's grip. I felt as though I was back to being my normal self, or as normal as you can be when you're an angel possessing a human body.

"What did you say?" I muttered.

"I told you to think of Bobby, alright?" Dean said more sternly. "I told you a long time ago that I was never going to give up on you, and Bobby would do the same. Even when he thought you were a Wiccan, and had the potential of turning evil, he didn't just pack up and leave you."

I was left pretty speechless after what Dean had said. To be honest, I think we all were.

"You can control it if you try. Trust me, I would know." Dean finished.

I had forgotten there was a time that he was a demon. I felt Castiel's grip loosen a little, and for once, I felt in control of my actions. Dean slowly walked over to me, and gave Cas a nod. My brother backed away from me, letting me go.

"We're not gonna leave you." Dean said, getting a nod back from Sam.

I cautiously walked over to the both of them, and whether they liked it or not, I hugged them. I hadn't seen them in years, and when I did, the first thing I did was try and kill them.

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly, still embracing them in a hug.

I was sorry I had killed myself to try and prove a point to Lucifer. I was sorry that I had to come back as demon. And I was sorry for the pain that I had probably brought all three of them.

"It's alright." Dean reassured, finally pulling back from the hug.

I sighed, "So, what's the plan to get this freakin demon out of me?"

"Is there anyway we could perform an exorcism?" Sam asked, looking at all of us.

I shook my head, "No. It may expel the demon, but it also might expel the angel part of me as well. And like I said, Jennifer Collins wouldn't still be alive if it weren't for me."

"Crelius is right." Castiel agreed.

"What sort of demon are you anyway?" Dean looked at me.

I shrugged, "I'm not for sure. I guess I'm in the middle. I'm not a powerful demon like Lucifer, but I'm not like any normal one as well."

"Well we'll figure out something, don't worry." Sam said quickly. "Let's just head back to the bunker and try to find anything on it."

We all nodded, and Cas raised his fingers, ready to snap.

"Hold on." I quickly said. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Dean looked at me in concern, "Are you sure you can get there okay? You know, having to fly or whatever you do."

I rolled my eyes, "It's more like teleportation. I'm not Mary Poppins, Dean."

He chuckled and nodded to Cas. My brother nodded, and snapped his fingers. I was left there in my old home, alone.

"You're such a great little actress." I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Crowley standing there with a smirk on his face.

I looked at him with a look of hatred, "Why are you doing this?"

"I think you know why."

And in my heart, I knew he was right. I knew it was because I was the greatest weapon that there ever was against the Winchesters.


End file.
